Raining Solace
by Flying Inspired
Summary: AM! Misao thinks of her feelings on a cold evening, Aoshi comes to her and they talk and Misao does something drastic. Is he ready though? Will she suffer? She walks in the rain, searching for the solace she needs...He follows ready to give it
1. Raining

Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni kenshin. though it's every rk fan's dream too. But anyway. The song On My Own is from the les

Miserables show.

Part One: Raining...

---------------------------------

The night fell upon a young woman, walking in the streets of Kyoto. She wrapped herself in a long black coat,

over her shoulder a small pack could be seen. The woman was dressed not as a normal woman did, but in

a ninja suit. Her long braid flew behind her with the wind. The woman's eyes were red and her cheeks pink.

This was Makimachi Misao walking dejectingly down the horrible, lonesome, cold streets. Her hope scattered,

dreams shattered, and heart broken. The wind picked up and Misao took cover in a treetop nearby. Very slowly

and softly she started singing a song.

_And now I'm all alone again _

_Nowhere to turn, no one to go to _

_Without a home, without a friend, _

_Without a face to say hello to. _

_And now the night is near _

_Now I can make believe he's here. _

_Sometimes I walk alone at night _

_When everybody else is sleeping _

_I think of him and then I'm happy _

_With the company I'm keeping _

_The city goes to bed _

_And I can live inside my head._

She choked up a little when she had to say 'him/he'. What had happened to her to make her so cold and so distant?

She recalled the events of 2 nights ago.

Flashback

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao brought a tray of tea up to the shrine in which Aoshi prayed in everyday. Her voice radiated her

joyfulness. She climbed towards the shrine, and came to the main prayer room, in which she saw Aoshi facing the wall

with his back to her, meditating. "Aoshi-sama, I brought tea" She said it once more, and he finally turned around and

sat down across from her.

He spoke nothing, and his silence hurt Misao every time. But she bared it, for she thought that one day, if she waited long

enough, Aoshi would come to her. Sometimes, very rarely though, she would think of just giving up and leaving, but

Aoshi would always prove it to her, every now and then, that he was still there. By coming down to the Aoyia, or striking

up a conversation with her.

Today, though, she had a strange feeling that her life would change forever. Misao started as usual by talking of the

Aoyia and how things are going. For some odd reason today, she spoke nothing. To busy in her thoughts, Misao finally

snapped out of her revere when she heard her beloved Aoshi-sama asking for her,

"Misao?"

"Yes?" She answered as normally as she could muster.

"Are you ok? You seem troubled and distracted today" He tried not to sound to greatly concerned, after all, he had

to maintain his 'cool' and 'icy' touch.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little.....preoccupied in my thoughts" She spoke also trying not to be greatly troubled, but of course

Aoshi asked more.

"Care to share your thoughts?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I better go, I need to finish up some work at the Aoyia.

And she left, as Aoshi watched her retreating figure. His mind clouded with thoughts and questions. He brushed them

aside and continued with his meditation.

back to present

Why she had left him, still puzzled her. But she thought it was for the best, after all he came to talk to her after.

She sang 2 verses as she heard the heavens open up and rain pour down.

_On my own _

_Pretending he's beside me _

_All alone, I walk with him till morning _

_Without him _

_I feel his arms around me _

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes _

_And he has found me _

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver _

_All the lights are misty in the river _

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight _

_And all I see is him and me for ever and forever _

But his talk to her, is what had caused this trip and why she was sitting in this tree, cold, hungry, and sad.

Later, in the night, that day she had visited Aoshi in the temple

Misao sat outside on a bench near the Aoyia. The wind was cold, and the air biting. She shivered slightly, partly

because of the coldness, and partly because she felt 'him' coming towards her. She grinned, 'funny' she thought

I have known Aoshi-sama for so long and still I blush in his presence.' The thoughts interrupted when she realized Aoshi

was now standing right next to her. She sighed, though, barely audible. She decided to break the silence,

"Won't you sit down Aoshi-sama?" She tilted her head to look into his eyes. Pleading him silently.

He wordlessly sat down. The coldness in him momentarily changed when he spoke to Misao,

"Why are you out here in the cold Misao?" his concern evident in his words.

"I'm thinking." Misao spoke softly.

"That is what you said earlier, and you said it wasn't a problem. Now tell me, what is on your mind?" Aoshi wanted to

know, but he was also afraid of what she might say.

In her mind she spoke,'You. Only you. That is all I have in my mind.' She wanted to know, right then and there,

if he loved her. Only the words just refused to come out of her mind. She spoke nothing and started fidgeting with her

hair braid. A strong just of wind blew and Misao's braid flew out in front of her. She suddenly felt colder and longed

for heat. She must have been shivering evidently, for Aoshi took he trench coat off and put it around her. Misao

stared in shock and wonderment at Aoshi. That one gesture helped her express her feelings.

She turned around and faced Aoshi. Aoshi looked at her wondering what she would do. But what she did shocked

him beyond words................she kissed him. Yes right on the lips. Her eyes were shut closed as she kissed him passionately.

Aoshi on the contrary was too shocked to move. Part of him wanted to kiss her back, and the other part said it was

wrong and would lead to hurt.

Misao figured out what the hell she just did, and pulled out of the kiss. A look of pure

shock all over her face. She wanted to kiss him, but she wasn't actually expecting herself to really kiss him. Struck by

shame and embarrassment, she shot her head down. Tears threatened to over flow from her eyes. Misao in her mind was

thinking,'Now I really have ruined my chances with him. He didn't kiss back you moron. He doesn't love you. You idiot'

While she was accepting the mental scold she was giving herself, Aoshi's eyes had returned to normal. His face portraying

no emotions what so ever. Then he sliced the silence with a knife,

"Why did you do that?" His tone sounded somewhat angry.

Misao was not able to come up with a sufficient answer. Aoshi had no clue what to do, so he did the first thing that came

to his mind: leave. Go to the temple. His figure rose from the bench, and Misao stiffened. He walked away with no more

words. Misao lifted her eyes up and a river of emotions was portrayed in her eyes. She let out a tear and spoke to the

ever silent night,"Sorry Aoshi-sama. Sorry."

Return to treetop

'Yes, that was my luck on that unfortunate night.' She thought.

She softly spoke 2 more verses of her sad song.

_And I know it's only in my mind _

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him _

_And although I know that he is blind _

_Still I say, there's a way for us _

_I love him _

_But when the night is over _

_He is gone, the river's just a river _

_Without him the world around me changes _

_The trees are bare and everywhere _

_The streets are full of strangers_

'What happened after that was that, time blurred by' Misao thought.

Back to the Tear-eyed Misao at the bench

'What have I done?' Misao stood up near the bench. She thought and finally she knew what to do.

She had to leave...

Leave all she has known behind. Put behind the feelings she feels for Aoshi. She walked quietly towards the Aoyia.

With her ninja abilities she got to her room and slowly proceed to pack a few of her items. It is for the best she thought.

Aoshi, without a doubt, would avoid her and not talk or make any contact with her. When she found her self done, she

wrote a small note explaining herself, for her absence. Of course she didn't mention the kiss. They'd probably send Aoshi after her

and he is one of the last people she wants to see right now.

As she swung her pack over her shoulder, she thought of her destination: no where. Misao couldn't go to the Kenshin-gumi.

The others would find her more easily. 'I don't want to be found. I shall live the life of a wander. Until I have found myself over

Aoshi-sama.' She set out on the crisp, cool evening. Not expecting to go anywhere, be followed, or to be missed.

Treetop

Yawn 'That was where my journey began and to story leading up to it.' She mused.

The last 2 verses, gave meaning to her journey.

_I love him _

_But every day I'm learning _

_All my life I've only been pretending _

_Without me his world will go on turning _

_A world that's full of happiness _

_That I have never known! _

_I love him _

_I love him _

_I love him _

_But only on my own._

'Only I share the love' Misao thought. ' He doesn't love me, it's a pity I didn't see earlier.'

She saw that the rain wasn't going to stop and time soon. Busy in the clouds of memories, she didn't notice herself slip off into

a dream. The last thought in her mind was,'I am not to be missed. Specially by Aoshi'

Oh but she was wrong indeed..........

-------------------------------

You know that really turned out good for a 7-hour fic. hmmm.

Don't worry a sequel is in making. I hoped u like this. I am a big fan of A/M and K/K!!!

yes, misao will end up with Aoshi. i wouldn't have it any other way. heh.

The lyrics is from the Les Miserables song- On My Own. I was deeply impacted by this song, and instantly came up with an idea

for a fic. You really should try to get ahold of the song. It's beautiful.

- ja minna! 


	2. Solace

Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni kenshin. though it's every rk fan's dream too. But anyway.  
The song Anime Lyrics: Fushigi Yuugi-Tokimeki no Doukasen; Fuse of Excitement, is not mine.

Part 2: ...Solace

---------------------------------

When Misao woke up she found herself in the tree she had slept in the previous night. She yawned and jumped down from the high tree top. It was going to be a long day. She had to travel all of today, because she doesn't want to be followed. She threw on her large hooded-cape and set out to find something to eat. As she walked more she came across a market in a town.

'This is the best place to stop, maybe I should spend a night here. This town is having a festival, it would be nice to see fireworks,' Misao thought,'I'm so depressed that it would be a good change to enjoy myself.'

Misao walked into the nearest inn she found, with the little money she had, rented a room for the night. Once she placed her few items in her room, she asked the landlady where a good place was to eat.

"Oh you should go to the noodles place just a little bit down the road, they do have the best noodles I have tasted." the landlady said something else before Misao could leave,"Mind if I ask your name?"  
Misao paused and turned to face the lady and said,"It's Misao. Makimachi Misao"  
"Ah what a nice name, well thank you for choosing to stay at this in, Makimachi-san."

Misao walked out and proceeded to walk down the road, towards the noodle shop. Not realizing what was going on at home, or who was following her...

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >  
Somewhere on the trail of Misao...  
'Why am I out here again?' his mind questioned himself.  
'Because Okina sent you,' Aoshi snapped back.  
'Right, or is it because _you_ really want to go after Misao?'  
'No, Misao just has a childish puppy love with me, nothing more...' Aoshi said sternly to himself.  
'Really? Is that why you almost volunteered immediately after Okina said someone needs to go after Misao?'  
'.....' Aoshi said nothing.  
'heh, see? Well this should be interesting,_ Icicle_.'

Aoshi just stopped arguing with himself and focused on finding Misao. As he walked in the crisp cold air, he heard some commotion ahead. He walked closer to find out what was going on, he heard bits of the conversation...

"Hey, stop fighting!!" he heard someone say. A young woman with a long braid was struggling with a man. He heard the young woman speak up, "Let go, or you will be very sorry." It turns out that the man was stealing some of the woman's money but the woman caught him. The man refused to let go and so the woman whipped out some sharp pointy knives. She threw them at the man as he attempted at escape, he was pinned to the wall. The woman snatched her money away from the man and ran away, towards the inn.

Aoshi just got there only to discover a man stuck to the wall with....kunai!?!?! He looked up to find a woman with a long braid running away, disappearing into the horizon.  
'It was Misao...' Aoshi thought.

**If I call out your name, then  
I might suddenly wake up.  
It's not going to work out that well for us...  
meeting again by chance.  
**  
As Misao fled the scene at the noodles shop, she felt a very similar presence.  
'Aoshi-sama?' She thought in hope.  
'Don't be stupid remember he doesn't love you, forget him!' her mind screamed.

Her eyes became blurry and she stopped running. It was already late afternoon by now, she had gotten to eat just before that stupid man wanted her money. As she looked at her surroundings she realized she had gone past the inn, and for that matter the town. She began the short-distance walk back to the inn.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

'Misao, where did you run off to now? and why did you attack that man?' Aoshi thought, not knowing the full story. He walked threw the crowded streets hoping to see her face amongst the people.

Misao had finally gotten in to the town, she wondered threw the streets. Trying to figure out which direction the inn was in. She sighed in vain as she heard thunder above her. Before she knew it, it was raining again. Suddenly as if she had made a silent prayer, she really did feel Aoshi's chi. It was getting closer to her by the step. She inspected his chi to find, to her amazement, distress and worry. 'He's looking for _me_?' Misao thought.

Flashbacks lingered in her mind, of that fateful night. and that kiss. Salty tears mixed with rain were on her face.

**In a crowd, you're just looking  
at girls with the same hair-cut as me.  
You're probably looking for someone.  
I wonder if it's your lover?**

'He's probably on some business job...or....' Misao assumed the worse,' He's looking for his lover. Maybe that's why he rejected me, because he had already found his match.'

Misao watches in shock as Aoshi found her, and his ice cold eyes locked with hers'.

**In that moment our eyes met,  
I realized it was me you were looking for.  
It can't be! It can't be. You're running right toward me.**

Misao feet refused to run as she saw Aoshi making his way over to her.  
'Shit!!' Misao thinks,'No! not now, please let me go!'

**The fuse of excitement  
runs all through my body.  
I don't want to fall to pieces, so  
I've got to get a hold of myself.**

Finally her legs begin to work, and just as Aoshi is 7 feet in front of her, she turns and runs. Into the lonely streets ahead. Her head drawn down and tears escaping her red eyes. Before she even could get too far, she feels her wrist covered by a hand. She felt herself being whipped around. And there she was face-to-face with the one person she failed in running away from.

Aoshi motioned for Misao to follow him.

**But a little bit, today, a little bit,  
I feel like a lost kitten.  
If you approach me with kindness,  
I can't help but follow you. Meow**

Misao, realizing running was pointless, followed Aoshi in silence. Both of them walked until they were out of the crowd of people. May times it had crossed Misao's mind that she should just break away and run. But Aoshi's grip on her was firm and strong. 'Shit, look what you got yourself into this time Makimachi!' Misao thought. Misao was soaked to the skin by now, but dared not show it. Last thing she wants from Aoshi is pity. No not now not ever. Aoshi on the other hand had his big trench coat on and wasn't wet. But cold, yes. That's a given though.

**What you said  
was so very similar  
to the lines that were spoken to me  
in the dream that I had last night.**

Aoshi stops walking and releases Misao's wrist. Misao stands there in one spot, the rain slapping down on her head, which was drawn down, so no one could see her eyes. Before Aoshi even got to speak, Misao spoke to him, in the most venomous voice she could muster, "What are you doing here, _Shinomori_?!" Because Misao had her head down, she didn't see Aoshi's face flash slightly with the sign of hurt. But it was gone as quickly as it came.

**Loving and being loved  
has only a grain of chance.  
"But, you know, that grain is me" you said.**

Aoshi finally spoke after what seemed like minutes of silence," Okina and the others are worried about you." Misao felt tears threaten to spill over again. 'Told you, he's here because of Okina's orders. Give it up Misao!' her mind snapped. Misao lifted her head careful not to let her tears show,'No pity please' she thought. "Please tell the others that I am sorry, but this is the path I've chosen and I don't intend to go back until I've finished it." Misao's voice lost all the sharpness, and she spoke in hurt. 'Ok, what the _hell _was that?! You showed him you are hurt!' her mind thought.

**The fuse of excitement  
is sizzling down.  
I've got to blow it out right away, or else  
I'll surely end up getting hurt some day.**

Aoshi's face once again didn't show any emotion but he spoke again,"Misao you are to come home _immediately_." Misao looked at Aoshi in shock,'He can't take a simple no?!' she thought. "LISTEN here _Shinomori!_ I don't think you should be ordering me around like that. I am your leader! I AM NOT GOING HOME! do you get that!? There's nothing for me to go home _to_!"

Realizing she said way too much, she once again turned around and ran, in shock. She didn't glance back, if she did she would have saw a shocked Aoshi. But no, she kept running until she reached the center of the town. She realized how late it was, the festival, as it turns out was postponed due to the rain. It was going to be tomorrow. 'Well I won't be able to stick around for it. I have to leave tomorrow morning.' She thought bitterly. After she found the inn, she bid good night to the land lady and went up to her room.

**But a little bit, only a little bit,  
I want to approach you as I am.  
But when I can't even touch your hand,  
how can I hold on to you? Meow**

As she entered, she was aware of someone in the room. 'What the _hell?_' Misao thought. 'No chi. is it that man that tried to rob me?' She went into stance and glanced around the incredibly dark room. She saw moment in one corner and went into a series of kicks and punches. To her slight shock the opponent dodged every single one. As the moon came out from behind the clouds she saw the face of the person and would have fell right then and there, if it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't suppose to appear weak.

**In that moment our eyes met,  
I realized it was me you were looking for.  
It can't be! It can't be. You're running right toward me.**

_Aoshi _crossed the room and was right in front of Misao. 'Aw Crap. you run _he follows_, you run _he_ _follows_. when is this cycle end?' Misao thought. Her mind shouted once again to run, but Misao didn't, not this time. 'I'm tired of running. I better just find out why he's here again.' Misao waited patiently for Aoshi to speak. When he didn't though, Misao sighed and spoke,

**The fuse of excitement  
runs all through my body.  
I don't want to fall to pieces,  
so I've got to get a hold of myself.**

"Listen Aoshi-sama what ever you want to say just spill it, I'm tired of running. I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I don't want you on my trail. So spill it." Aoshi looked into her eyes and momentarily he felt something, but it stayed this time instead of leaving. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down. 'Exactly what are you doing Shinomori?' his mind questioned him, but he didn't hear.

'What the hell is he doing. could he, nah don't be stu-' Misao's thought were interrupted harshly by the feeling on her lips. She realized that someone's lips were on hers'. To be precise, it was Aoshi's. The kiss was passionate and Misao felt feelings of want, guiltiness, and caring coming from Aoshi.

As he broke the kiss, Misao stumbled backwards her hand on her mouth. Tears in her eyes. 'Why?' Aoshi thought. Misao looked at Aoshi and attempted at running away (AGAIN!) but only got as far as turning when she felt to arms wrap around her small waist. She stopped, and felt limp. Aoshi's arms were around her and he was holding her close. She turned her head slightly to get a glimpse into his eyes, but once again before she could. Aoshi leaned his head forward and gave her a kiss.This time Misao really fell limp and her legs failed to support her. His arms though held her close and held her up.

**But a little bit, today, a little bit,  
I feel like a lost kitten.  
If you approach me with kindness,  
I can't help but follow you. Meow  
**  
Not being able to hold her urges anymore she turned around fully, put her arms on his shoulders and kissed back. They both broke apart and Aoshi whispered in Misao's ears, "I came for you." Misao felt a sudden warmth in her heart, but it was squashed as she took his words to heart. He didn't come out of his own accord, he was most likely ordered to come and get her. She looked at Aoshi face-to-face and said, "Please tell Jiya not to send anymore people after me, as for yourself, I do not _ever_ want to see you again."

Misao got up ready to leave, but Aoshi had his hand on her wrist and restricted her movement, "Misao." With a sigh she looked into his eyes, "Misao **I**, _personally_, came for you." Misao looked in him in puzzlement and wondered just what he was trying to say. "I should not have said what I said that night...not when...not when..." he trailed off as if unsure whether he was just in his course of action.

"'Not when' what, Aoshi?" Misao was ready to leave and was ready to get him to spill his words so that she could tell him the same thing she's been trying to say for the past minutes, 'I want nothing to do with you.'

"Not when I felt the same way you do," it was as close as she was going to get to a confession, at least at this stage. When he said it though, Misao smiled a secretive smile.

"I suppose I'm glad to hear that," Misao walked up to him and let her self fall into his embrace. He smelt like the rain, most likely because of the rain he was walking in to catch up to her. 'Funny...' Misao thought...'I found solace in the rain.'

FIN

-------------------------------

WAA! i don't think that turned out quite like i wanted it. hmm Aoshi seemed quite OOC at the end. Was that ok?  
It was only my first WAFF attempt. Yes, i prolly really suck. Oh well.

please review, i love the feedback

- ja minna!


End file.
